


Swimming In Desire

by Valkurion



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Elder/Younger, Exploration, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Smut, Pool, Seduction, Sexaulity Exploration, Smut, Steamy AF, Swimming, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkurion/pseuds/Valkurion
Summary: Korra is a rather curious Avatar, seeking to explore herself, her body, mind and even her sexuality and likings past her inexperienced past before meeting the terrible ex-boyfriend that was Mako. Moving on, better versed in partners and seeking to look over new aspects of romanticism and sexuality, she finds herself drawn to a familiar and friendly, even intriguing Police Chief, and a small time together culminates in a nightly visit to the pool of Air Temple Island, where both Lin Beifong and Avatar Korra, both make similar moves





	

The pool of Air Temple Island was always the most serene at night, as Lin was to find out. 

Korra had suggested a swim, a dip in the oasis to take the edge off while the Police Chief and the Avatar actually spent some time together for the first time in ages. Although Chief Lin Beifong wasn’t the top of Korra’s immediate list of friends, she was certainly on it and prominently. So the Avatar made it her personal mission to seek out the metalbender and demand quality time with the woman after such a long time spend divided from everyone in her life. Despite the age difference, Korra always did see Lin as more of a friend, not someone who was old enough to be her mother. 

They were friends, more so even, sharing the most dangerous of conflicts and tackling them just as Avatar Aang had done with Toph, a naturally occurring. Both felt as if the other was a source of confidence, someone they could talk to about near enough anything, with Lin being so wise and experienced with anything, at least to Korra’s mind, and with the Avatar being much more casual to the Police Chief herself to be a solid source of simple advice. It was strange but also warming and as Lin spent more and more time with Korra, she could see that the young woman was more than the Avatar, or at least was the Avatar for a reason in the way she could make the aged woman feel more human with every minute they spent together, just talking, laughing even at the most futile, and sometimes idiotic of things. Finding humour in things so young, so unfunny really was surprising to Lin beyond belief. 

Lin was also fairly relaxed with how the two took their relationship. The two had enjoyed most of the day together simply being friends, spending time together and learning more about each other. It was all a pleasant change of pace from beating an busting criminals in the mainland and then filling out all the paperwork. 

It was a standard day of relaxation before the Avatar had suggested the possibility of a midnight swim.

There was a phase of enjoying the summer sun on lawn chairs on the sand around the rear of the island with the air bending kids running amok away from their relaxation zone. It was vintage, unmodern for both of them to be laying close, with their summer wear fully exposing their legs. Korra’s of course were tanned, toned and practically shining with the layer of sunblock over, making Lin at least look, maybe more than once in her shamefulness. 

“I haven’t felt this relaxed in years” Lin had remarked, before celebrating a blissful toast with the Avatar, to good health and fortune as the airbender kids built sandcastles and developed little adventures around the gorgeous women. 

Then the Police Chief and the Avatar took to some bending, an informal grudge match solely with earth and sand. Lin of course was the first to demonstrate her metalbender backbone and sheer earthbender strength, hurling small boulders around and sliding swaths of quicksand over to the Avatar. 

Lin was always ferocious and therefore spectacular to observe while bending. The Police Chief always mixed her styles and attack patterns to keep her opponent on the ring of defeat, even against Korra she never once lost her cool or nerve. 

The Avatar played along well, occasionally growing some cheek and mixing in a fire blast or two with the clumps of sand and sandstone. Lin was too hardened against Korra’s sudden flare for the other elements to be thrown off by such a cheap trick 

“That may work against Mako and Bolin but not against a Beifong!” Lin had called out to her in a veterned voice that made the Avatar laugh as both the women continued to spar and enjoy their day. 

The strong, empowered Police Chief had launched another boulder to hit the Avatar in the chest, sending her flying. It would have been simple to recover, but the tanned warrior woman thought it best to allow her senior to win the day, to say she bested the Avatar at her element still. 

“Still no match for Lin Beifong.”

Meals came afterward and as night stretched around they were engaged in deep conversation about how the elder woman was living life large with Kya, who had left to visit Katara in the South. Korra was telling about how her relationship with Asami was still fruitful, if however lacking in some explorative areas. 

If the Avatar told the Police Chief she was completely content, she would scandalously be lying. 

Korra was harbouring a deep and dark secret from everyone, even herself really. A small and simple fact that she longed to explore, to discover and to feel something she never had before, at least not at the hands of a woman and not at the hands of a woman such as Lin Beifong. In truth Korra may have been slowly growing more attracted to the aged Police Chief, but she didn’t care enough to detach her feelings. That was why she’d led the Police Chief to the oasis, in her two piece cloth bikini that showed all of the flattering curves and chiseled tones of Korra’s body in the moonlight. Lin caught the muscular body of the Avatar, seeing all of the power and raw strength but also her tender hands and innocent look almost in her sapphire eyes. 

Korra dove into the pool with a splash, her hair soaking upon entry as she came up for a breath. Lin entered as she did, her own toned and still alluring figure made all the more appealing with how the film of water made her skin glisten in the dark. 

Lin was a remarkable woman, body and mind. Of course there was her rough exterior but that was part of the woman in which Korra was joined with her in mutual respect. The rest of Lin Beifong, the underneath with the large heart and unbreakable sense of duty and family. There lay the part in which so many people became enthralled, including Korra, deep down to a certain extent. 

The Police Chief looked at Korra with her smoky, dark green eyes. They practically popped when she say Korra in such a light, with her two piece and wet hair that somehow made her look flawless. 

All at once Lin could feel a slight shiver of dread wash over her as she gazed deeply into the orbs of sapphire blue from across the pool, no words passing through Korra’s plump and inviting lips. 

It was completely terrifying to the elder Police Chief, looking into Korra’s eyes, at her face even, the face of the young woman she met on the Avatar’s first day in Republic City. The look of innocence had very surely melted away and Korra was giving Lin a look of invitation, of simply want as if to tell her to approach, and forget everything else. 

The dread was completely taking hold of Lin, making so many thoughts and feelings that were surely not hers, enter her mind and take form. 

Lin Beifong was far older, much more mature and wiser and she was Police Chief, and Korra was the Avatar. As the tanned Southern Water Tribe girl looked at Lin with those eyes, no amount of years between them nor professional status, nor any partners that were either unfulfilling or otherwise would keep the Police Chief from closing that gap.

“Korra,” Lin called out in a voice barely louder than a whisper. 

The gap between them seamlessly washed away and before long they were swimming next to each other, closer than they’d ever been and the Avatar with her lips parted, breath hushed and warm against Lin’s mouth. 

It was exhilaratingly nervous, making the dread in Lin’s throat fully voice itself. 

“What is this? What am I doing?” Lin whispered, second guessing herself as the ice between them melted and the flame began to glimmer from it’s casual ember into a rather roaring flame slightly too quickly for the Police Chief to handle. 

It was quite possibly too much for the woman to handle but Korra seemed to be at her mercy. 

The Avatar’s sapphire eyes were swimming with want, with positive reinforcement, telling Lin that Korra herself was fully before her, wanting their lips to part and for the flow to take them as their bodies bobbed up and down in the water. She loved the water, and it was so peaceful in the dark as they had swam. But now all Korra wanted was to explore and for Lin to guide her, to take her by the lips and indulge in just one moment between the two. 

Lin’s mind straightened out, thinking about just how much she was actually wanting it too. She saw the eyes of Korra and their desire, and then thought about it, about how she’d been ogling the Avatar all day, even all week and how primally attractive she was finding the young woman. 

Of course there was still the age and to anyone else it would be enough to dissuade. But Korra was still twenty, completely delectable in the water, and Lin was a woman of conviction, determined to always get what she wanted. 

“Although,” Lin breathed, moving her strong, metal bending hands around Korra’s firm and curved waist, grabbing a little at her plump rear, making the Avatar gasp.

“We’re not so different, you and I,” she moved her lips ever so close to Korra’s, just stopping before the two pairs could make contact. So many possibilities entered both their minds, the things Lin was wanting to put Korra through, the techniques she had picked up in a plethora of past relationships that would feed in the white wash of pleasure they could both receive, and all those things Korra would be all for trying. 

“Why not?” Lin finished, finally giving the silently pleading Avatar the first wave of release she’d get that night by talking her lips against her own, instantly inserting her tongue and tasting Korra’s new, and intoxicating flavour. Lin’s dread melted away, and she was feeling completely engrossed on the Avatar. Forget the age and professionalism between them Lin wanted the woman there and now. 

While Korra was a young woman who always went after what she wanted wholeheartedly, Lin was a woman who got what she wanted. In that moment, in the pool at the dead of night, damn all the rest, she wanted Korra. 

The Avatar was, for once, completely malleable.


End file.
